Les enfants du sorcier
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: La vie nous réserve bien des surprise et aussi son lot de malheur. A Hong Kong une jeune japonaise est transférée en cours d’année au lycée Li Xing. Complet
1. Prologue

**Les enfants du sorcier**

Les noms que j'utiliserai étant ceux de la version originale, pour ce qui ne les connaissent pas, je vous donne les persos :

Sakura Kinomoto

Tifany: Tomoyo Daidoji

Lionel: Shaolan Li

Stéphanie: Meiling Li

Thomas: Toya Kinomoto

Matthieu:Yukito Tsukishiro/ Yué

Kéro/ Kélo/ Kerberos

Katia Moreau: Kaho Mizuki

Anthony: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Clow Read

Samantha: Nakuru Akizuki/ Ruby Moon

Gothar: Suppy/ Spinel Sun

Dominique: Fujitaka Kinomoto

Nathalie: Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Suzanne: Sonomi Daidoji

Sonia: Lika/ Rika Sasaki

Sandrine: Chiharu Mihara

Yvan: Yamazaki Takashi

Nadine: Nakao Yanagisawa

Pour réaliser ce fan fiction, j'ai pris un peu de l'anime : Plus de cartes, existence de Meilin, les 2 films et du manga : relation des perso, ainsi que leurs caractères, certaines anecdotes et les expressions typiques ne figurant pas dans l'anime (du genre ''woé'' et ''hanyan'' de Sakura, ''ma foi !'' de Tomoyo et le petit accent provençale de Kélo.

Prologue :

La vie nous réserve bien des surprise et aussi son lot de malheur. A Hong Kong une jeune japonaise est transférée en cours d'année au lycée Li Xing.


	2. un songe, une vie

**Les Enfants du Sorcier**

Chapitre 1 : d'un rêve à l'autre 

_« Comment oublier quelque chose comme son premier amour, sa famille, ses rêves, et quelques mots son être ? »_

Driiiiiiiing driiiiiiiing

Une jeune femme endormit, tendit le bras vers le réveille pour l'éteindre. Cela fait, elle se rendormit pour quelques minutes avant d'être réveillée par une douce et mélodieuse voix masculine qui hurlait au pied des escaliers, dans l'espoir de n'avoir à monter réveiller la jeune femme.

« FAYE!! FAYEE! DEPECHE TOI!

- J'arrive! J'arrive, répondit-elle à moitié réveillée»

Elle se leva, prit son peignoir de bain, ses vêtements, sa brosse et sorti de sa chambre se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau qui jouxtait sa chambre. Après avoir prit une douche rapide et s'être habillée, elle entreprit de se coiffer devant le grand miroir. Elle était ni grande, ni petite, de taille moyenne au environ d' un mètre soixante-cinq, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient auburn, ils encadraient un visage très fin, au teint pêche qui mettait en valeur ses deux prunelles verts électriques. Ce matin elle opta pour une haute queue de cheval, et noua un ruban bouton d'or assorti à la cravate de son uniforme bleu clair et vert marin. Elle descendit à la cuisine et trouva comme tous les matins depuis cette terrible journée, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu et liquide comme ceux d'une biche.

« Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, ça vas ! lui répondit-elle

- Pas de rêves bizarres

- Non, pas depuis un certain temps

- Tient, je t'ai préparé des pancakes, dit-il en lui tendant les dites galettes

- Mershi, tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral. »

Pour toute réponse il sourit à la jeune fille, qui sortit de la cuisine et partit à vélo en direction du Lycée Li Xing. Elle arriva contrairement à son habitude en avance et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement.

« Miss Xia Faye ? appela la secrétaire de ce dernier

- Moui, répondit la jeune femme en question, sortant de sa rêverie

- Veuillez me suivre Miss le directeur vous attend, dit la petite femme au cheveu argenté, en ouvrant une porte qui donnait dans le bureau.

- Miss Xia...il fouilla dans ses papiers, Faye, asseyez-vous »

Elle s'exécuta, en observant son interlocuteur, c'était un petit homme bedonnant, au visage rond et aux petits yeux noirs rieur et vif, il était jovial malgré son air sévère et ses petites lunettes rondes. Son bureau, était une pièce remplit d'objet en tous genre, ayant appartenu à des époques différentes.

« Miss, je vais être clair tous ce que nous attendons de vous c'est que vous intégriez au plus vite et que vous respectiez les quelques règles que tous les élèves de cet établissement se doivent de respecter, on ne fume pas, ne se drogue pas, ne se bat pas dans l'enceinte du Lycée ce que vous faites en dehors d'ici ne nous regarde en n'aucun cas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Miss Xia ?

- Oui Monsieur

- Bien, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, Miss Zhang pouvez-vous conduire Miss jusqu'à sa classe. »

La secrétaire s'inclina poliment devant le gros monsieur aux yeux rieurs et au regard sévère. Elle conduisit la jeune fille devant sa classe, dit deux mots au professeur présent et la planta là pour retourner vers son bureau. Le professeur la considéras quelques minutes puis la fit rentrer en classe.

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève d'origine japonaise qui nous vient des États-Unis, Miss si vous voulez bien vous présenter.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline et enjouée, je m'appelle Faye Xia, j'ai 17 ans, je viens du japon et je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. »

Durant le court lapse de temps qu'avait durée les présentation tous les garçon avait dégagé la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'eux et qu'il avait coutume d'envahir de leur affaires, des chuchotement s'étaient élevés certains énuméraient les qualité apparente de la jeune femme et d'autre s'insurgeaient de la réaction des garçons présent.

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir au fond à côté de Monsieur Li, levez la main je vous pris. »

Un jeune homme de grande taille, environ 1,80 m, aux cheveux et aux yeux chocolat leva le bras. Il ne semblait pas plus enchanté que ça d'avoir une aussi charmante voisine. Ses deux prunelles étaient les plus froides que Faye ait croisé de toute sa vie, et la perspective d'un tel voisin la faisait frémir d'avance. Elle s'installa néanmoins à la table qu'on lui avait attribuée, se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la dévisageait de façon fort déplaisante.

« Essayons de faire bon ménage » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse il reporta son attention sur le tableau noir, les cours se passèrent sans grand intérêt de la part de la classe.

Vers Midi la cloche retenti et tous les élèves sortirent pour allez en direction de la cafétérias ou du parc de l'école pour se restaurer. Une jeune femme brune, aux yeux ambre et rieur, s'approcha d'elle en souriant, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers un coin tranquille du parc.

« Eh qu'est-ce que ... Faye s'arrêta nette devant le visage toujours souriant de la jeune femme

- Désolé pour cette façon peu cavalière de te convier à partager notre repas, mais je n'aime pas trop m'aventurer trop longtemps dans la cour principale. Elle la fixa deux secondes avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire, Je m'appel Meilin.

- Oh, moi c'est Faye.

- Tiens j'ai supposé que tu n'avais pas pensé à prendre ton déjeuné »

Faye acquiesça, Meilin sourit, toutes deux commencèrent à manger en discutant de sujet et d'autre

«J'ai entendu dire que tu étais japonaise ? commença Meilin

- Oui, mais ça vas faire presque 4 ans que je n'y suis pas retournée, répondit-elle tristement

- Oh ! Et t'étais d'où ?

- Banlieue de Tokyo...elle réfléchit quelques seconde, Tamodi ou Tomoé quelque chose, si je me trompe pas.

- (Le regard de Meilin s'obscurci un peu) C'est Tomoéda, j'y suis allée lorsque j'étais enfin de primaire. »

Devant le regard triste de son amie, Faye décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Il fait froid ici en hivers ?

- Oui mais il ne neige jamais à Hong Kong

- Comme c'est triste, je pensais... enfin et toi Meilin tu en as déjà vu ?

- Moui une fois au Japon, et ces 4 dernières années t'étais où ?

- 6 mois en Angleterre, après une année en France et le reste du temps aux Etats-Unis.

- Comme tu as de la change, c'était comment les USA ?

- Super cool, seulement je commençais à perdre mon chinois et mon japonais. »

La jeune chinoise cessât nette de parler, elle se leva s'inclina poliment devant le jeune homme au regard froid.

« Allons Mei, ne fait pas tant de manière, tu... » il se tut lorsqu'il aperçut Faye et jeta un regard glacial à la jeune chinoise. Faye se leva à son tour et le salua, de la même façon que son amie. Il entraîna la jeune femme à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? dit-il en désignant Faye

- Je l'ai invitée, elle est nouvelle et j'ai ...

- Tu n'as pensé à rien du tout, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention aux gens auquel tu entends faire confiance... »

Pendant que les deux jeunes chinois discutaient un peu à l'écart, la jeune fille se perdit dans ces pensés d'où elle fut tiré par un éclat de voix provenant de la discutions voisine.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste, je suis bien clair Mei

- Mais.. »

Comprenant enfin le problème qui opposait les deux jeunes gens, elle se levât et se dirigea plus loin dans le parc, où elle s'assit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Une douce voix s'éleva alors:

« Pauvre petite magicienne, toujours seule, peut-être aurait il mieux valu que tu les suives, vous seriez heureux tous ensemble, mais non, tu voulais le revoir.

- Qui ? Demanda t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponse que les autre fois.

- Qu'est ce que tu serais bien avec ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes, continua la voix implacable, tu n'as qu'un vœu à faire et tous sera fini.

- Quel vœu, quelle fin ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu le sais, la voix s'évanoui dans l'air. »

Une voix masculine et énergique se fit alors entendre, une voix qu'avec les années elle avais fini par chérir.

« Comment as-tu pu nous oublier...même lui...c'est impensable !

- Mais qui ?

- Si tu as confiance en toi tous te reviendra, et bien plus encore

- Mes souvenirs

- Et bien d'autre chose avec, puis la 2cd voix s'évanoui aussi. »

Faye releva la tête le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la pause de midi prendrait bientôt fin, elle se leva et reprit le chemin de la classe le cœur séré, ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle eu croisé plusieurs élèves qui la défiguraient qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait encore pleuré lors de cette entrevu. Après s'être essuyée le visage qu'elle regagna sa classe, sa place et se voisin qui lui était hostile sans raisons. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroche et elle prit le chemin du retour, en passant par le parc voisin, et au détour d'un bosquet elle aperçut Mei qui lui souriait.

« Je suis désolée pour ce midi, c'est mon cousin depuis quelques années il est très protecteur avec moi et...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'ai l'habitude.

- Vraiment je suis navrée, continua la jeune femme, il ... »

Meilin fondit en larme devant son amie, cette dernière ne sachant trop quoi faire la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa maison.

« Chuis rentrée, dit-elle en passant la porte

- Ma puce, comment t.., le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la jeune chinoise en pleur

- On va aller dans ma chambre, dit-elle »

Elle montèrent à l'étage, le temps passa, combien c'était sans importance, Faye écoutait son amie pleurer et délirer au sujet de son insensible cousin. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le lit de Faye, qui sorti pour aller réfléchir dans le salon. Il était vide Shintaro devait être allé se coucher.

_« ...Il est comme ça depuis qu'il à perdu sa petite amie, il s'en croit responsable, il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise, il n'a confiance en personne... »_

Tous ce qu'avait dit Mei résonnait dans sa tête, comme elle le comprenait, ce froid jeune homme, finalement ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne l'avait pressenti. Elle qui ne souvenait de rien et avait sans doute tout perdu, elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

« Pauvre petite magicienne, toujours seule, peut-être aurait il mieux valu que tu les suives vous seriez heureux tous ensemble, mais non, tu voulais le revoir. La même voix les mêmes phrase le même environnement, grand temple englouti. Qu'est ce que tu serais bien avec ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes, continua la voix implacable, tu n'as qu'un vœu à faire et tous sera fini. Tient il semble que tu te sois résignée après tant d'année à ne plus me poser de questions

- A quoi bon vous n'y répondez jamais ! »

Une ombre apparue, malgré l'obscurité la jeune japonaise devina que son interlocuteur souriait, elle ouvrit les yeux quelle heure était-il ? 3 heures, un violent coup résonnait dans sa tête, un second, puis un troisième, elle se dirigea tout endormi vers la porte d'entré, l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune chinois, qui n'attendit pas qu'elle invite à entrer pour passer dans le salon.

« Où est-elle ? demanda t-il froidement à Faye

- Qui ça ? répondit-elle encore endormit

- Meilin

- Qui ça ? demanda t'elle incrédule

- Meilin

- Ah oui, elle dort dans ma chambre, enfin je crois... »

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Faye se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il redescendit avec sa cousine endormit dans les bras, arriva dans le salon et vit la jeune femme assoupit dans son fauteuil agitée de convulsions. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le canapé, et s'approcha de la dormeuse, elle semblait si fragile, comme un fils de verre trop tendu près à se briser d'un moment à l'autre, une douce lumière entourait son corps si délicat. Il approcha la main de son épaule pour la réveiller, lorsqu'une main le stoppa, il regarda Shintaro dans les yeux ce dernier ne cilla pas, détourna son regard, et effleura Faye toujours emprises de son cauchemar. Elle ouvrit les yeux sourit puis retombera dans cet univers chimérique. Le jeune chinois qui s'était éloigné récupéra sa cousine et sortit de la maison. Pendant ce temps Shintaro préparait un linge humide pour faire baisser la température de la jeune femme.

« Personne ne se soucie de toi viens, tu n'as qu'un vœu à faire et tous sera fini, ton esprit faiblit, je le sais, tu es à moi depuis toujours

- NON ! Vous mentez !

- Ton âme m'apparient déjà, tu me l'as offert, tu te souviens, ton âme contre ta vie, telle était l'enjeu de notre marché

- Jamais ! Rendez-moi ma vie !

- C'est trop tard, pour eux tu es morte en même temps que les autres.

- Quels autres, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin,

- Le moment est enfin venu, l'ombre s'approcha d'elle de façon menaçant, une main se tendit vers elle.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit une voix familière derrière l'ombre, cela ne pouvais être que toi

- Qu'est-ce ? une intrusion,

- Oh oui et une dont tu va te souvenir »

Faye regardait la scène de loin son être s'élevait déjà dans les airs, tous cet être qui brillait d'une douce lumière, celle de la vie qui s'échappe et que rien ne peu, ni ne doit retenir. Le jeune chinois jeta un coup d'œil au corps inanimé de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ! Cria-t-il

- Tu crois ça ! dit l'ombre un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix, elle est déjà mienne

- C'est ce que l'on va voir »

Disant cela, il sortit, un pendentif duquel émanait une sorte de lueur diffuse et récita une formule en ancien chinois. La sphère devint alors un sabre chinois sur lequel étincelait un dragon rouge. Il le saisit d'une main et de l'autre plaça devant une incantation.

« Dieu des quatre éléments venez à mon aide »

Quatre sphères lumineuses se formèrent alors, éclatèrent pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux grands yeux verts électriques, dont les prunelles n'exprimaient que peu de chose. Elle se dirigea vers l'ombre et la frappa de plein fouet, la créature hurla et se dissipa dans un ricanement sordide. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Faye.

« Viens, il est parti, il ne te fera plus de mal

- Il a raison tu sais, ma place n'est assurément plus ici, je souhaitais qu'il gagne, sa voix était prête à se briser,

- Je ne te le permettrais pas tu dois vivre pour eux.

- On dit qu'une fois mort, toute nos questions trouvent leur réponses, ça fait près de 4 ans qu'il me hante, me parle par énigme... elle soupira, j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître les réponses.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne solution! Dit-il avec colère, pense à ceux qui on déjà succombé.

- Je n'en ai rien a faire! Tu l'as entendu, je lui ai vendu mon âme pour revoir quelqu'un, et je ne sais même pas qui c'est, un père, un mère...peut-être même un chien.

- Tu dois...

- ...Lutter, ne pas désespérer etc.... Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, 4 ans d'errance, d'oubli, de peur. As-tu seulement idée de ce que c'est de croiser des gens qui vous reconnaissent mais dont vous ne vous souvenez pas, son regard s'assombri, tu ne peux pas avoir idée. »

Le fantôme pleurait, il s'approcha toujours plus près de ce corps où il ne restait qu'une étincelle de vie, il se pencha et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille

« Tu dois te battre pour tous ceux qui ont déjà succombé, te battre pour celle qu'il m'a pris et que je n'ai pu garder, pense à un évènement heureux. »

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, la forme lumineuse réintégra son corps et disparu.

Shaolan resta là seul dans cet espace intemporel, immatériel et chimérique. Il l'avait repoussé une fois de plus, pour elle, et pour la première fois sa victime ne l'avait même pas remercié. Cette jeune fille devait traîner un lourd fardeau, pour accepter une telle perspective. La petite fille s'approcha « Elle est plus proche que tu ne l'imagine » elle lui sourie et disparu.

Il sourit, ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une Meilin au regard interrogatif.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dit rapidement la jeune femme

- C'est pas grave, il se leva et arpenta la pièce. Elle m'a dit, qu'elle était tout proche

- Qui ?

- Celle que je cherche !

- Sakura ??

- J'en sais rien, moi »

Un silence s'installa.

« Tu sais qu'il en a après la Jap. ?

- Faye

- Moui, j'aime pas ça

- C'est bizarre, pourquoi ?

- Elle aurait fait un marché, il réfléchit une minute, je préfèrerais que tu ne la fréquente pas trop.

- Mais on pourrait l'aider

- Non elle doit chercher seule la solution, c'est la seule solution. Tous ce que l'on peut faire c'est veillé sur ses nuits.

- Demande à Eriol de nous aider, il peut le faire

- J'en sais rien, il est bizarre depuis leur disparition.

- On peut toujours essayer! Je t'en pris, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, je me sens bien avec elle

- Ok ! »

La jeune femme se jeta à son cou avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon.

« Je vais aller voir Tomoyo

- C'est de la folie, elle te hait depuis l'accident

- Je sais mais ave elle et Eriol on aura plus de chance de réussir

- Dans ce cas je contacte Tsukishiro et Hitori

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense que c'est mieux

- Dit surtout que tu veux retrouver ton fiancé, dit-il en souriant malignement. »

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et sorti de la pièce.

« Hum elle est si prévisible, s'en devient presque comique. »

Il allait sortir pour se diriger vers son bureau, lorsque sa mère apparue sur le seuil de la porte. C'était une grande dame aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint pâle toujours vêtue d'un ensemble traditionnel rose pâle et bleu claire.

« Grand pouvoir est à l'œuvre, elle seul pourrait l'arrêter.

- Je sais mais à nous tous on devrait s'en sortir

- Je t'aiderais comme je peux, disant cela elle tendit ses mains vers les siennes, fait comme d'habitude, mon fils, je suis sur qu'elle sera fière de toi. »

Il lui sourit tristement et sorti du salon pour son bureau.

« Hiiragizawa

- Is it possible to talk to Eriol?

- I'm afraid you cannot Sir, Mister Hiiragizawa is in Japan since a few months

- Oh, Thanks"

Shaolan raccrocha le combiner perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'Eriol pouvait bien faire au japon puisque plus rien ne l'y attachait.


	3. Tout n'est qu'illusion

**Les Enfants du Sorcier**

_Chapitre 2 :Tous n'est qu'illusion_

Deux jours plus tard Shaolan était parti pour le Japon avec l'espoir de retrouver Eriol et le ramener accompagné de Tomoyo. La semaine passa et Meilin commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir revu une fois Faye en cours. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas aller prendre de ses nouvelles d'un autre coté Shaolan lui avait défendu de s'en approcher, mais il était absent...qu'en saurait-il? Ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait le lui dire. Puis vers la fin l'heure de la sortie le vendredi le directeur la convoqua mettant ainsi fin à toutes ces interrogations et doutes.

« M'zelle Li j'ai cru voir il y a quelques jours que vous étiez la seule personne à avoir approché Miss Xia, il serait intéressant que vous vous rendiez chez elle pour connaître les raisons de son absence prolongée. J'ai beau téléphoner personne ne répond jamais, cela m'ennui au plus au point, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Meilin acquiesça en regardant le gros monsieur, qui semblait tout heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour se rendre chez la jeune femme, il ne se doutait absolument pas du fait que cela servirait d'excuse à Mei.

« Bien voyez avec Miss Zhang pour son adresse, bon Week-end M'zelle. »

Elle le salua poliment avant de sortir de son bureau pour aller voir son acariâtre secrétaire. Après avoir abstenu l'adresse de Faye (elle ne souvient pas du trajet puisque la première fois elle était trop émue) elle se mit en route vers l'appartement de son amie, auquel elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. La jeune femme sonna, mais personne ne répondit, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un des habitants de l'immeuble sorti, Mei en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle grimpa au second étage et frappa à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse, la Chinoise décida donc de glisser les devoir sous la porte, de partir une fois la chose faite. Elle se retourna et tomba sur un homme blond au doux sourire.

« Vous êtes une amie de Faye ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, comme je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis un moment je suis passée. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte, glissa la clef dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement suivi de Mei, il déposa ces dernières dans une corbeille dans l'entré et rentra dans la cuisine d'où il revint avec deux tasse fumante de thé. Il en donna une à la Chinoise qui s'était assise dans le canapé.

« Faye est là, hasarda-t-elle.

- Malheureusement non, elle est à l'hôpital depuis quelque temps déjà. Devant le regard effaré de le jeune femme il ajouta, elle n'a rien de grave, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut plus se réveiller.

- Elle est dans le coma ?

- Je ne sais pas, les médecins trouvent son état bizarre mais ils sont surs qu'elle finira par se réveiller.

- Oh ! Est-ce que je pourrais aller la voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur. Il fit une pose. Je m'appel Shintaro, Shintaro Xia lui dit-il en souriant.

- Enchantée Meilin Li, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Ca dépend, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Vous êtes qui pour Faye, enfin je veux dire vous avez l'air plutôt jeune pour être son père et...

- Chuis son tuteur, elle est amnésique et on pense qu'elle a perdu toute sa famille. Enfin comme elle ne souvient de rien depuis quatre ans et qu'elle a été retrouvée sur les lieux d'un accident.

- Ah, bien je vais devoir y aller, ma tante risque de s'inquiéter.

- Et bien bon retour chez toi petite Mei, la chambre de Faye c'est le 509.

- Merci, et au revoir Monsieur Xia.

- Oh ! Non ne me donne pas du monsieur j'ai que 25 ans, chuis pas si vieux que ça.

- Comme vous voulez ! »

Il la raccompagna à la porte et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss Mizuki ? Demanda en retournant vers son fauteuil Shintaro.

- Que son réveille ne saurait tarder, répondit une voix féminine.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait vous en vouloir ?

- Nan, et puis c'était la meilleur chose à faire. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

- Mais quand même, la dernière transe a failli avoir raison d'elle.

- Faye doit mourir, pour permettre le retour de Saki.

- Combien de temps vais-je encore garder cette apparence ?

- Ah ! Mon petit Kelo, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- Kaho tu as déjà pensé que Saki pourrait refuser le combat final contre le mage mort ?

- J'ai confiance en ces jeunes. Ils sauront faire la part des choses.

- Même maître Eriol ? Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

- ... »

Quelques jours plus tard Meilin décida d'aller voir Faye, en se rendant à l'hôpital elle repensait à ce que Shaolan lui avait dit la veille au téléphone.

_Flash Back_

« Ils ne sont nul part, Madame Daidoji, m'a dit qu'un jour Eriol était passé à la maison et que depuis Tomoyo n'était plus jamais rentrée chez elle.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas dire qu'ils sont...

- Mort non ! Cependant je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas être retrouvés.

- Alors rentre, Ikari et Tsukishiro arrivent dans 2 jours.

- Écoute, je les cherche encore dans quelques endroits et je rentre.

- Oki ! Xiao je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je la revois seulement comme elle n'est pas revenue en cours depuis l'autre soir, enfin le proviseur m'a demandé de prendre des ses nouvelles.

- Fait comme tu le sens Mei, j'te laisse.

- A plus. »

_Fin du flash Back_

« Bonjour, vous désirez ? Lui demanda une employée de l'hôpital.

- Xia Faye, c'est bien la chambre 509 ?

- Je vérifie... oui c'est bien là. Cependant vous ne pourrez pas rester plus de 10 minutes.

- Merci. »

Mei prit l'ascenseur et monta au cinquième étage, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille qui s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un jeune homme en blouse blanche.

« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit-il, je viens juste de changer ces poches de nourriture sous perfusion.

- Merci.

- Au revoir. »

Mei s'assit sur un siège près du lit de la jeune fille inerte, son teint était plus blanc que d'habitude et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Comme si elle faisait un effort intense, Mei fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front, une sensation de vertige la saisie aussitôt et elle se retrouva plongé dans un monde chimérique et cauchemardesque. Un long couloir noir avec à un bout des flammes et de l'autre une silhouette inquiétante, ce qu'elle avait d'abord prit pour un couloir se trouvait être un chemin suspendu au-dessus du vide infini avec pour seul choix, l'ombre et le feu. Elle avança un peu sur le chemin et entendit bientôt une petite voix.

« Quel chemin tu choisirais ? La mort ou la mort ?

- Les paradoxes ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit.

- Tu as raison, ça fait des jours qu'il me dit que c'est ton cousin qui viendra, peut-être me laissera-t-il partir maintenant qu'il a perdu ?

- Qui ça ?

- Le Mage Mort

- Quoi ?

- Si tu es là c'est que tu en fais partie aussi ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Meilin de plus en plus mal alaise.

- Tu sais Mei, ton cousin a raison u ne devrais pas m'approcher.

- Faye je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Magie !

- Il va finir par te prendre ton âme si tu t'éternise.

- Comment ?

- Comme tu es entrée.

- Merci, au faite si tu ne pas avoir quelque chose à perdre tu devrais aller vers le vide. Un dilemme n'ayant pas plusieurs choix n'en est plus un.

- Chuis bien ici, enfin pour le moment.

- Faye,

- Allez à plus petite princesse Hong-kongaise.

- Mais... »

Meilin se senti éjectée hors de l'esprit de Faye, elle regarda son amie, cette dernière souriait légèrement et son pouls s'était calmé. Mei regarda le réveille à côté du lit, cinq heures, son voyage avait duré cinq heures, elle saisit son portable et appela chez elle. Elle tomba sur Shaolan qui était visiblement très inquiet.

Le sur lendemain Ikari et Tsukishiro arrivèrent, les deux Li n'allèrent donc pas en cours et le matin Mei en profita pour faire un crochet par l'hôpital où ils rencontrèrent Shintaro qui sortait de la chambre de sa pupille.

« Miss Li, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, monsieur Xia.

- Vous venez voir Faye ?

- Oui, il y a du nouveau ?

- Non, mais depuis quelque temps son rythme cardiaque est plus calme. Les premiers temps les médecins ont bien crut que son cœur allait lâcher. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

- Au revoir, Shintaro ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire et disparu au coin du couloir ;

« J'avais pas remarqué son aura l'autre soir, souffla Shaolan.

- Moi non plus, c'est bizarre, aller viens. »

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Faye endormit comme toujours sur son grand lit blanc.

« Bonjour, Faye, dit Mei, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui.

- Faye ? Leur répondit une voix. Je ne connais aucune Faye !

- Tu es réveillée ?

- Oui et non, ça dépend de ce que tu veux. Répondit la voix avec ironie.

- C'est pas marrant Faye.

- Ah ! Bon.

- Mei, ça sent les ennuis, lui chuchota Shaolan.

- Je ne pense pas. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la porte de la chambre claqua avec élan et qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante s'empara du corps de la jeune fille. Un cercle se forma sur le sol, il était composé d'une étoile à cinq branches, d'un soleil emmêlé à la Lune et d'une série d'idéogrammes et caractères anglais. Les deux chinois reculèrent, le corps de la jeune fille se mit alors a léviter au-dessus du lit, tous ses cheveux volaient comme animé d'une propre vie, elle ouvrit les yeux et le charme se rompit. Le corps retomba sur le lit,

« FAYE !!

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, il me semble dit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement cette fois ci. Je ne suis pas Faye.

- Ça suffit ! S'écria Shaolan qui commençait à en avoir assez de jouer. Qui êtes vous à la fin.

- Merci Meilin pour ce conseil, je l'ai appliqué, et j'ai tous.

- De quoi elle parle ? Lui demanda Shaolan accusateur.

- Tu es allée vers le vide ?

- Oui ! Mais c'est plutôt vers mes souvenirs que je suis allée.

- Oh ! Et ?

- J'ai du faire de la peine à beaucoup de gens que je connaissais, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je n'sais pas !

- Comment tu...

- ... Comment voudriez vous que je m'appel ?

- Arrête de jouer !! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Tu... Saki... Tenta Mei les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci Mei. »

* * *

marion-moune: mershi pour tes encouragements.

Mary-Mary: Voilà je crois avoir en partie répondut à tes interrogations. Bizzzzzz

Akeri la malicieuse: Mershi, mershi. une suite qui s'est un peu fait attendre, Dsl. ;)


	4. Une amie précieuse ou l'Espoir

**Les Enfants du Sorcier**

_Chapitre 3: Une amie précieuse ou l'Espoir_

« Sakura est morte, Mei.

- Non, Shaolan, tu l'as devant toi.

- C'est pas... pas... possible, sa voix tremblait autant que la main qu'il tendit vers le visage de Sakura. »

Après avoir passé un petit moment en compagnie de Sakura les cousins rentrèrent chez eux où les attendaient Ikari et Yukito visiblement mécontent d'avoir poireauté à l'aéroport.

« Mère, Sakura on l'a vu, elle...

- Je sais.

- Comment ?

- J'ai senti une puissance tout à l'heure en me rendant à l'aéroport chercher vos amis.

- C'est donc ça

- Ouais, enfin vous auriez pu me dire que Yukito et Yué c'était la même chose, parce que là j'ai du trouver une excuse lorsqu'il s'est transformé dans l'aéroport bondé.

- Oups ! Désolé, Ikari, s'excusa Mei.

- Je me suis déjà excusé des dizaines de fois, mais je pensais vraiment que tu le savais. Dit alors Yukito, au faite j'ai ressenti la puissance de bien d'autres auras dans le coin à ce moment-là.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Yelan.

- Madame un groupe de personne demande à vous voir dans l'urgence.

- Faites les entrer.

- Bien madame. Il sortit.

- Au faite Yukito pourquoi n'as-tu point paru étonné à l'annonce de la nouvelle, tout à l'heure ?

- Ah ! ça c'est...

- ... Miss Kinomoto, Kerberos, Miss Mizuki, quelle heureuse surprise ! S'exclama Yelan, tout sourire.

- Comment allez-vous madame, lui demanda Kaho.

- Fort mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé la maîtresse des cartes.

- Où voyez-vous la peluche gloutonne, demanda Shaolan à sa mère perplexe.

- Enfin, Shaolan, tu ne reconnais pas la puissance du fauve sacrée dans ce jeune homme qui accompagne ton amie.

- Quoi le mec qui a de la classe, c'est la peluche.

- Eh ! Le minot, si tu crois que je vais rien dire parce que madame ta mère est là tu te trompes.

- J'ai rien dit c'est bien lui.

- Hum, vous êtes trop chou, pouffa Sakura.

- Content que ça te fasses marrer, maugréa Kelo. Yué comment ça va ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans nous ?

- Je savais que nos retrouvailles étaient proche. Et puis vous étiez avec Kaho alors j'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire.

- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, dit Shaolan.

- Je te dois quelques explication Shaolan, lui dit alors Kaho, sous le regard encourageant de Yelan.

- Je crois voui.

- Comme tu le sais lors d'un voyage pour ce rendre chez Eriol et moi-même l'avions de Saki et sa famille s'est écrasé. Le lendemain Eriol est parti au Japon annoncer la nouvelle à Tomoyo et Sonomi, pendant ce temps j'ai apprit que sur les lieux du crash on avait retrouvé une jeune fille correspondant à Sakura. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital et j'ai revu saki seulement ma présence l'a mise dans un état second. Alors je suis ressorti non sans lui avoir subtilisé sa peluche, avec qui j'ai eu une longue discussion, nous avons décidé que je lui donnerais une forme humaine pour qu'il veille sur Saki-Chan. Eriol est revenu et il les a croisés et comme pour moi Sakura a eu une réaction négative, nous avions convenu avec Kelo que nous ferions comme si nous ne connaissions pas au cas ou l'on se croiserait. Du coup Eriol a mit sa réaction sur le fait qu'il voyait des Sakura partout et il a plongé dans un profond mutisme et puis il y a quelques mois j'ai reprit contacte avec Yelan et lui fait part de mon intention de faire venir Saki à Hong Kong. Seulement en même temps Eriol a apprit, que Yukito était toujours vivant et il a disparu avec Tomoyo.

- Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est...

- Si j'étais vraiment morte Yukito aurait disparu car seule ma magie lui permettait d'exister.

- C'est pour ça qu'il savait...

- Oui. »

Ils continuèrent encore longtemps leur discussion puis arrivèrent Tomoyo et Eriol qui avaient tous deux un large sourire accroché au visage. En effet Kaho les avait tenu au courrant de l'arrivé de Sakura à Hong Kong et leur avait demandé de ne pas rentrer en contacte ave les Li durant le temps qu'elle se trouverait là-bas.

* * *

« Saki dépêche-toi, on va être en retard, s'exclama une voix masculine.

- J'arrive, répondit l'intéressé encore endormit.

- Saki ! Tomoyo, Eriol, Sonomi et Kaho arrivent dans quelques heures, s'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat en entrant dans sa chambre.

- C'est aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- Merde, la jeune fille bondit hors du lit.

- Et dépêche-toi de t'habiller. »

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de Shaolan ayant prévu le coup et l'ayant réveillé une heure avant. Elle débarqua dans la pièce son pantalon sous le bras, les cheveux encore en désordre. Elle s'arrêta de gesticuler lorsqu'elle aperçut son réveille,

« Shaolan !!!!

- Oui mon ange, un problème ?

- Je vais te tuer, s'écria la jeune fille avant de se jeter sur lui.

- Je sais que nos ébats nocturnes sont géniaux ma puce mais chuis pas sur que ce soit le moment de remettre ça, lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- T'es vraiment intenable, soupira la jeune fille.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non ?

- Eh ! Les amoureux c'est l'heure d'y aller, leur lança une voix féminine du seuil de la porte.

- On arrive, lui répondirent les deux jeunes.

- Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour accueillir vos témoins quand même ? Oh ! et Saki habille toi mieux pour sortir du manoir je te prit.

- Mei !!!

- A toute !! »

La jeune fille se releva et enfila son pantalon, elle portait un patte d'Ef vert olive avec une large ceinture noir, une chemise noir cintrée et une paire de ballerine marron et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon d'où d'échappait quelques mèches. Shaolan la détailla, se sentant observée Sakura releva la tête et lui sourit, il lui répondit.

« J'en reviens toujours pas !

- De quoi, Xiao ?

- Que tu sois là avec moi et que dans quelques jours tu seras ma femme !

- Et c'est positif ou j'ai du souci à me faire, lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant féline.

- C'est positif, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Ouf ! j'ai bien crut que j'allais devoir te quitter.

- Ah ça non, je t'ai, je te garde ! »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois, mais une voix amusée les interrompit.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mon cher cousin tu as réveillé ta fiancée pour la bécoter ou pour éviter d'être en retard ?

- T'occupe, lui répondit le dit cousin.

- Mei tu me sauve la vie, je commençais à sérieusement manquer d'air, s'exclamas Sakura en la rejoignant.

- On y va ?

- J'arrive, maugréa le jeune homme. »

**Fin**

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, enfin une fille pour Meilin et Ikari, 2 garçons pour nos héros, 1 fille et 1 garçon pour Tomoyo et enfin 3 filles pour Eriol et Kaho.

* * *

Mershi à tous ce qui ont suivi cet fic.

Bizzzzzzzz et à pluche

Berry


End file.
